


Sleeping Arrangements

by chessjess



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/chessjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock reflect on the recurring incidents in which planet-side hosts provide the two with a room holding only one bed and Kirk teases Spock about the implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Arranjos para Dormir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156588) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> Previously posted on FF.net under my name there, britfanatic76.

"This room only has one bed."

Kirk smirks. "Yeah, I suppose it does."

"This would seem to be a recurring pattern. Many of our away missions have found us placed in a room with a single bed. It is... quite illogical."

"Well, we have very... perceptive hosts is all."

He raises an eyebrow. "Perceptive of what, Captain?"

Kirk takes to the bed and looks at his first officer with a wicked glint in his eye. "Of many things, Mr. Spock."

Spock's other eyebrow joins the first. "In that case, perhaps it is, after all... only logical."

He never questions planet-side sleeping arrangements again.


End file.
